


Partnerless

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, M/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Perhaps Cho, too, has a reason to hope that Harry will have an uneven number of friends to train.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Neville Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Partnerless

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for neville100 at Dreamwidth. The prompt was _pinnacle_.

He's likely to be left partnerless again. Due to this prospect Neville's so excited about the DA meeting that only Cho Chang's arrived before him – to sit on a cushion with a book about professional Quidditch teams on her lap.

"Is your friend coming?" The fear that they – excluding their teacher – might be an even number this time has made Neville talk to the intimidating, popular girl. "My dad used to play Keeper for the Montrose Magpies." Now he's babbling.

"Wow. Playing in that great team will be another pinnacle in my life!"

Like training here, paired with Harry himself?


End file.
